


Fake It

by Dellessa



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa





	Fake It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Camfield](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camfield/gifts).



Title: Fake It  
Verse: G1ish  
Series:None  
Rating: T  
Warnings/Content:None  
Pairings/Characters:Jazz/Mirage  
Notes: Not mine!!!  
Prompt: Fake it till you make it baby  
  
Sometimes Mirage wondered what he had gotten himself into, what he was thinking getting involved with Jazz. They had been far from being in the same social status before the war---not that such things mattered anymore---but it still left a rift between them. One that Mirage constantly battled to close, to get past the norms that had been drilled into his processor for thousands of vorns, and when he was entirely unsure of himself...he faked it. Faked it until it became the truth.   
  
“Some’thin’ wrong, mah mech?” Jazz asked, finger’s moving nimbly across Mirage’s chassis, tracing the glyphs painted in Mirage’s paintwork, the one’s only visible in under certain light. They flickered in and out of Jazz’s vision, teasing. Not unlike the mech sprawled out beneath him.   
  
“No, nothing at all.” Mirage said forcing himself to smile, forcing his field to calm. “I’m just happy to be here with you.” He thought maybe if he said it enough it would be true.   
  
  



End file.
